


Mafia

by SpringZero123



Series: Spring Writes Stuff [13]
Category: Coraline (2009), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), ParaNorman (2012), The Boxtrolls (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Part 2! Hope you enjoy kids!
Relationships: Coraline Jones/Wybie Lovat, Eggs (The Boxtrolls)/Winifred Portley-Rind, Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Agatha Prenderghast, Norman Babcock/Neil Downe
Series: Spring Writes Stuff [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784281
Kudos: 41





	Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! Hope you enjoy kids!

It's around 8 o'clock in the evening, and everybody is already done with everything at the Pink Palace, with all of their stomachs full because of that delicious dinner Coraline provided for them.

"So, now what?" Neil asked out loud, as all of them made their way back to the living room after the kitchen was fixed.

"Ooh, what about we play a game before we go home?" Winnie suggested, making everyone nod their heads altogether in excitement. "Ooh, anyone up for a game of Mafia?" Kubo suggested, as everyone agreed immediately.

"I call Narrator!" Kubo cheered playfully, making everyone laugh at him as they formed a circle on the floor. 

He got a piece of paper that was littered on the floor, grabbed a pen that was also hanging out on the floor, and wrote Mafia two times, wrote Doctor two times, and finally wrote Villager three times.

"How many Mafias?" Coraline asked.

"Two. There's also two doctors and three villagers," he told her carefully. 

"Once one of the Mafias is killed, it's game over," Kubo announced, ripping the names carefully before folding them up neatly with the help of Agatha on his side.

As soon as the papers are finally folded up, he smiled at Agatha. "Thanks babe," he whispered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Anyway," Kubo cleared his throat, shaking his hands with the papers in them as everyone watched him. "Go crazy people!" He shouted, throwing the small pieces of paper on the ground, with everyone reaching a piece for themselves.

Agatha looked at her paper, making her smirk to herself. "What did you get?" Kubo asked, leaning towards her as he took a peek on her paper.

Norman opened his paper, and groaned. "Ugh, not this one again," he whispered silently, giving himself a face palm. Neil opened his, and smiled to himself, nodding his head.

Coraline opened hers, and immediately covered her hand to prevent herself from laughing. Wybie looked at her suspiciously before opening his, as he remained silent.

Eggs and Winnie opened their paper at the same time, and not too long after they asked each other what role they got. "Hey! No asking of roles!" Kubo scolded, making everyone laugh.

"Okay guys, let's all go to sleep!" Kubo announced, as everyone either closed their eyes with their hands or looked down at the ground. 

"Hey Mafias, where you at?" Kubo asked silently, as Coraline and Neil opened their eyes and desperately tried their best not to laugh. Kubo had to prevent himself from laughing as well.

"Okay you two, who would you like to kill?" Kubo asked them, as Neil immediately pointed to Winnie, making Kubo laugh. Coraline is just biting her lip, nodding her head in agreement.

"Good choice Mafias, now both of you, get lost," Kubo ordered, with Neil grinning widely as he closed his eyes, and with Coraline covering her face with her hands as she laughed as silently as she can.

As soon as the coast is clear, Kubo nodded his head. "Alright Doctors, show yourselves!" He ordered, as Agatha and Wybie revealed themselves to him, making him grin.

"Oh my god. Okay, so who would you save?" Kubo asked them, leaving the two to think. Agatha looked at Wybie with a grin, tilting her head to the side to gesture Winnie. Wybie shook her head, making Agatha raise an eyebrow at him. "What? Who?" She mouthed to him.

Wybie tilted his head to point Coraline, as Kubo covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. "Are you sure?" Kubo asked the both of them, as Agatha rolled her eyes and just nodded her head in defeat, making the two boys laugh silently at her.

"It sure is taking too long for the two of you to decide," Eggs said suddenly, as the three controlled their urge to laugh out loud.

"That settles it then, now shoo!" Kubo teased, as the two covered their faces to prevent themselves from laughing.

Kubo clapped his hand twice once everything is clear. "Okay everyone! Rise and shine!" He announced, as everyone finally saw the light once again.

He hoped that no one is cheating, and knowing his friends, they're probably not. Not cheating, of course. 

"So guys, you would not believe what just went down. Everyone is having a friendly party at this very house, and three people became so drunk, they passed out," Kubo started, as everyone chuckled a bit with that thought running in their heads.

"If that turned out to be true, my parents would kill me," Coraline joked, making everyone laugh. 

"But then, two people at the party are so drunk, that instead of passing out, they decided to go grab some knives and said, 'You know what? I'm bored as fuck, so let's kill people!' And their buddy was like, 'yeah let's fucking go for it!'" Kubo told them, sending everyone to a wave of laughter.

"So the two crackheads decided to kill someone that night, and the one killed is actually kind of chill about it and said 'whatever'," Kubo said, mimicking a girl's voice. "Winnie is the one who got killed," Kubo finally told them, as the red head gasped.

"Now which one of you killed me off?" Winnie joked around, cracking her fingers as if she's ready to throw some punches. "Too bad I'm only a villager, so spectating should be fun," she said.

"But that's not the end of the story yet, because you see, two doctors are also at the party, and they're also very drunk, that they argued like an old couple on deciding who's ass should be saved. They were actually close to saving Winnie, but since they're very drunk, they left her for dead!" Kubo exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Well, I'm going to find out who the hell set me up into this mess later, so bring it," Winnie told herself evilly.

"So party people, who do you want to be executed?" Kubo asked them. "Well, since my vote won't count, my money is on Norman," Winnie snickered.

"What!? I didn't even doing anything!" Norman complained.

"Nah, I agree with Winnie on this one. Sorry babe," Neil said with a shrug, pointing his thumb casually towards his boyfriend, as Norman gasped. "Ouch," Norman said, holding onto his chest as if he's offended.

"Yeah, Norman looks suspicious, but I think one of the Mafias is Eggs," Agatha reasoned, as the tall man raised an eyebrow. "What!? Why?" Eggs asked innocently.

"Well, who else would choose Winnie then?" Agatha questioned him.

"Definitely not me bruh, maybe it was you," Eggs retorted back, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"How could I be the Mafia? I'm just a small bean," Agatha told him before frowning cutely.

"True... I mean I agree with you being small," Kubo teased, as Agatha bumped his shoulder playfully, making him laugh.

"Ooh, what about Coraline? She seems so silent about it," Wybie pointed to the blue haired girl, as Coraline rolled her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you're one of the Mafias," Coraline scoffed, as Wybie chuckled nervously at her.

"Okay guys, time to cast your vote!" Kubo announced. Two fingers pointed at Norman, Two fingers pointed at Coraline, but three fingers pointed at Eggs. "Aww, sorry Eggs. Any last words?" Kubo asked him.

"Good luck to the last villager standing," Eggs said before grinning evilly, as everyone 'ooh'ed at his declaration.

"Alright guys, time for the second part of the party!" Kubo clapped his hands once again, as everyone closed their eyes or covered their faces because of all the laughter. 

Eggs and Winnie straightened up their postures, as they were about to watch the truth unfold, at least in this round.

"Let's go Mafias, time for the second victim," Kubo said, as Coraline and Neil revealed themselves once again. "Oh my god, I feel so betrayed," Winnie said, as Eggs laughed along with the other two.

"I still feel bad for the last villager though," Eggs whispered to Winnie, as Coraline pointed to Agatha silently, making Neil nod his head in agreement.

"Good choice Mafias, now be gone!" Kubo said, as the two Mafias covered themselves once again.

"Hey doctors, rise up," Kubo said, as Agatha and Wybie revealed themselves too, making Winnie and Eggs gasp. "Oh things are going to get interesting alright," Winnie said, as Eggs nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think is in need of saving?" Kubo asked. Agatha immediately nodded her head towards Wybie, making Winnie hide her laugh against Eggs' shoulder, as the tall man covered his mouth to prevent himself from grinning.

"What's going on out there?" Norman asked absentmindedly.

The one eyed boy had to look at his girlfriend with a huge grin, making the two doctors confused. "Are you sure that's your final answer?" Kubo asked with a small chuckle, as Wybie shrugged innocently and nodded his head, making Eggs and Winnie hide behind each other to hide their laughter.

Agatha looked at the two with a confused face, but then she eventually nodded her head, making Kubo nod at her with a small chuckle. "Alright then, be gone."

Kubo took deep breaths to control himself from laughing, before nodding to himself. "Hey party people, some hilarious shit just went down," he announced as everyone uncovered themselves.

"So remember that two people who went on a killing spree? They actually killed another person, and that person is Aggie," Kubo told them, as Eggs and Winnie burst out laughing, making everyone else confused. 

Agatha realized what's about to happen, as she covered her grin with her hand. "But, get this," Kubo started. "Agatha is one of the doctors. And right before she died, she decided to heal the other doctor instead of healing herself!"

That sentence immediately send everyone to a round of loud laughter inside the living room, with Agatha burying her face against Kubo's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. "Such a humble move!" Kubo added with a small chuckle.

"That is a really dumb move," Wybie commented with a small chuckle, as Coraline laughed against his shoulder. "Alright party people, who do you want to be executed?" Kubo asked them, as Agatha immediately pointed a finger towards Wybie.

"You betrayer!" Agatha shouted at him, as Coraline and Neil pointed their fingers along with her, and eventually Norman pointed a finger at Wybie too. 

"Aggs, you know your vote won't count right?" Eggs asked her, with Winnie dying of laughter behind him.

"I don't care! I want my revenge!" She shouted. "We were on the same team remember?" Wybie reasoned, making Kubo laugh.

"Wait, so that means..." Norman trailed off, and not too long after he gasped. "WYBIE IS ONE OF THE DOCTORS!!!" He exclaimed, pointing two fingers at Coraline and Neil. Oh my god, this just turned very chaotic. 

"THE MAFIAS ARE CORALINE AND NEIL!" Norman exclaimed, as Wybie joined him on pointing fingers at the two accused people in their circle. "Sorry Cora, but I'm with Norman on this one."

"Ooh, looks like we have a tie between Coraline and Wybie," Kubo joked.

"Vote for Wybie," Agatha teased, as their group laughed once again. But two fingers still pointed at Coraline, and two fingers still pointed at Wybie.

"We're not going anywhere until one of you votes for the other," Kubo reminded them, but they kept on going.

Coraline cleared her throat, looking at Wybie with a suggestive look on her face. "Hey Wybie-"

"NO! YOU CANNOT BRIBE ME OUT OF THIS ONE WOMAN!!!" Wybie immediately retorted, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, what if we count Agatha's vote?" Neil suggested.

"Hmm, well since there are five of you playing before she got killed, then I guess yeah," Kubo agreed with his friend, nodding his head. "My vote still is on Wybie," Agatha scoffed, pointing a finger at him.

Wybie groaned. "Are you freaking serious?" 

"Agatha NO!" Norman shouted at his young auntie. "Coraline and Neil are the Mafias!!" He warned her, gesturing his fingers to vote for Coraline or Neil instead of Wybie.

"How are you so sure that Coraline and Neil are the Mafias?" Agatha questioned him, as Coraline slightly turned her finger from Wybie to Norman. 

"Guys! Coraline changed her vote from Wybie to Norman!" Winnie shouted, pointing at Coraline. "Now Coraline's gonna be EXECUTED!!" Eggs added.

"But I thought we're going to count Aggie's vote," Kubo reminded them.

"But if we count Aggie's vote, then Cora and Wybie would be at a tie again..." Winnie trailed off.

Agatha shrugged. "It's okay, you can kill off Coraline if y'all want to," she said simply with an evil grin. After about a minute of staring at the floor, Kubo finally nodded. "Alright Coraline, any last words?"

"What!?" Coraline complained loudly. 

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!" Norman shouted while pointing at her, as Coraline immediately reached for him just so she can pull his hair, making everyone laugh.

"Come on Coraline," Winnie teased along.

Coraline shook her head, opening her small piece of paper to the rest of them before playfully slicing off her head with her thumb as she glared at Norman. "You're dead to me Norman," she deadpanned.

"I KNEW IT!" Norman shouted. "YOU'RE ONE OF THE MAFIAS!" Norman exclaimed, hiding behind Neil to protect himself away from Coraline's wrath. 

Meanwhile, Wybie is trying to prevent his girlfriend from murdering someone, as Kubo, Agatha, Eggs, and Winnie already died of laughter just watching their chaos. 

"LET ME AT HIM WYBIE!" 

After a while of holding a rampaging Coraline in his arms, he smirked at Norman. "Run while you still can, Babcock."

And before Norman can even process a thing he said, he released Coraline that immediately charged towards a scared Norman, but luckily he avoided her and ran for his life without even thinking twice.

"AAAAAAA HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, BABCOCK!"

"So, who's the other Mafia then?" Agatha asked, ignoring the two chaotic ex lovers chasing each other around them. "It was me," Neil admitted, raising his hand.

"Wow," Wybie praised while clapping his hands. "A good role for Neil indeed," Eggs added with a nod of his head.

"Brilliant, if I do say so myself," Neil bragged, giving everyone a sassy look which made everyone applaud him lightly.

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE FOR NEIL INSTEAD YOU DICK!?" Coraline asked her prey as they continued the chase.

"HE'S MY BAE, AND YOU'RE MY EX BAE, SO WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?" Norman shouted back, making everyone burst out laughing.

Agatha leaned in closer to Kubo. "They're alright being each other's ex right?" She whispered, as Coraline threw her shoe at Norman. Luckily, her nephew avoided it right before it hit him.

Kubo shrugged, nodding his head. "Yes, they are."


End file.
